puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Catnapped
"Catnapped" is the third segment of the eighth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired November 20, 2006. Synopsis To lure Garu into a trap, Tobe utilizes Mio's love for Yani as bait. Pucca, hoping for a dinner date, also gets involved. Plot Garu trains in deflecting multiple sand bags while Pucca watches on in adoration. She shoots a suction-cup arrow over to him that contains a coupon for noodles at the Goh-Rong. Garu is intrigued by this and dons his straw hat and cape, allowing Mio to perch on top as they head over. That evening, Pucca watches his approach from the window and runs down to get everything ready. Two of Tobe’s ninjas are also sitting in the restaurant when he arrives and watch him take a table in the far corner. Perched on Garu’s hat, Mio spies Yani off to the side, being served a bowl of milk by Santa. He watches her with lights of love forging around him, irritating Garu who snaps him out of it. Mio hops off Garu and runs over to sit with Yani. Santa gives Garu a menu (wrapped like a Christmas present) and is about to make a recommendation when Garu given him his coupon. Santa goes to the back to deliver it and passes by Yani and Mio by her bowl of milk. Pucca spies Garu for the kitchen window and fantasizes about snuggling up to him as he eats his noodles. She quickly zooms out with his order and quietly sits beside him as he eats it, looking at her suspiciously. On the other side of the room, Tobe also watches Garu over the top of his menu, expressing his contempt for the boy. He draws out a plan for his ninjas to capture Yani, which will draw Mio and subsequently Garu into their trap. Over with the cats, Yani nudges the bowl towards Mio, offering him a sip which he gladly takes. Unfortunately, his messy eating gets milk all over her, disgusting the pink cat who walks over towards the restrooms where there is a smaller door with a cat picture on it. Tobe gets there first and removes the cat picture, placing it over the backdoor of the restaurant. Yani falls for his plan and ventures outside where she is snagged by the ninjas. Inside the restaurant, Pucca brings a giant gelatin desert to Garu’s table but he is already gone, heading home with a clearly depressed Mio on his head. They hear a cat’s meow and see Tobe passing by who taunts them with Yani. Garu immediately gives chase but is quickly picked up by Pucca on her scooter. Pucca turns away from the controls and tries to kiss him, causing them to hit a bump and sail through the air. They land back ontop of the scooter with Garu now at the controls and Pucca clinging to his cape. The chase continues on as Tobe leads them onto an abandoned (and raggedy) boat. Garu parks Pucca’s scooter and charges in with Mio, leaving Pucca broken hearted. He opens a door and finds Yani tied to a barrel, but unharmed. He proceeds with caution as the lights turn out, but is caught in Tobe’s net trap and drops his sword. Tobe’s ninjas surround him and Tobe taunts him until Pucca comes in. He orders his ninjas to attack her, but Pucca easily fights them off with her skills and the various sea creatures on the boat including eels, squids, and crabs. With his ninjas beaten, Tobe prepares to fight her himself but she counters him with a sword fish and slices off his clothing, leaving him to flee in shame. She then cuts down Garu and Mio, leaving them in the net and takes them plus Yani back to the restaurant on her scooter. There, while each cat enjoys separate bowls of milk, Pucca finally presents Garu with desert. He is annoyed by this and attempts to leave again, but she catches him and plunges him right into the gelatin, taking advantage of its wobbling to repeatedly kiss him. He cries while the chefs look on, finding it romantic. Trivia Gallery napped.PNG napped0.PNG napped1.PNG napped2.PNG napped3.PNG napped4.PNG napped5.PNG napped6.PNG napped7.PNG napped8.PNG napped9.PNG napped10.PNG napped11.PNG napped12.PNG napped13.PNG TOBE(318).jpg nappedlove.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes